Unthinkable
by 13oClock
Summary: 13-year-old Kylie is about to move, but when she goes to wake up her aunt she finds her dead on the floor. Who is the red-eyed man next to Aunt Carey? Can the Cullens help her? Bella is already a vampire. Please read! Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Not very good. First fanfic.**

**I do not own Twilight**.

Kylie P.O.V

I woke up in a barely familiar room. We had just moved here 2 months ago. I looked at my homemade calender. Saturday. There was something important about Saturday. I got up to get a better look. Circled about 40 times it said Moving Day. Great. Just great. I hated moving. It meant having to make new friends (which, in my case, rarely happened), going to a new school and living in a whole new house. My Aunt Carey got fired from every single job. Once there were no more job's available in the city we'd move. Why couldn't she work harder and keep her job? Why did she have to be so lazy? I look at the clock. 5:30! I jumped back in bed and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up it was past noon. _And so the move begins... _I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue this story cause I like the plot and I just spent a long time figuring out solutions, excuses and drama. Soo…here we go! **

**Yeah, I own Twilight. And pigs fly…**

**I have a very strange mind.**

**P.S. I do not own Twilight. **

I walked into the hallway, still in my PJs. Aunt Carey was obviously still sleeping. She usually makes tons of noise, pots and pans banging on the floor. On my 10th Birthday she woke me up at 6am attempting to make special birthday pancakes, which almost burned the house down. She drives me crazy _and_ drives her car crazy, which really scares me because my parents _died_ in a car. With me there, the only one smart enough to put their seat belt on. They we're in too much of a rush to get to the stupid doctor's office to put the stupid seatbelt in the stupid seatbelt clicky-ish thing. I officially hate all doctors.

Great. Now my oh-so-lovely pajamas I've been wearing since grade 2 are soaked in oh-so-lovely tears. I sighed in frustration. If only I hadn't gotten the chicken pox…Then all of the sudden I heard a scream. Not her regular scream. Not the scream of when she gets fired or dumped. Not the scream of when she fights with her friends or gets an annoying e-mail. This was a scream of pain. This was a scream of fear.

I rushed into the small room, but I could see nothing but a pair of blood red eyes and a puddle of blood on the floor, Aunt Carey lying on top of it.

And so you probably think I'm an idiot for not turning on the light, and I am an idiot. I didn't run, scream, or anything like that. I just stood there, frozen. I bet I _looked_ like an idiot, too. I just didn't care.

The next thing I knew everything went black and I felt like I was drowning in a pool of fire, choking on candy wrappers and being crushed by ten thousand monster trucks all at the same time. And the worst part was I couldn't do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update. I'm liking this story, but seriously…I don't know if I will continue if I don't get at least 1 review.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

I don't know how long it lasted, but it was like those weird bathrooms with mirrors on all sides; the repetition never ends. Suffering the same thing over and over and over again. And then the pain doubled, tripled, and in less then a minute it was a hundred times worse.

My eyes shot open, only to see a _doctor_…I think I just growled. Wow, that was strange. I looked down, expecting my regular pale skin, but, to my surprise, it was paler. Much paler, and hard too.

I looked back at the doctor, and his eyes were impatient. Like he was waiting for me or something.

I replied to his impatient eyes with a 'What's-going-on?' look. He whispered so quietly it should be impossible for me to hear, but (yes, another shocker) I could. I could hear him perfectly.

"Listen, I need you get up, jump out that window and—"

Jump out that window? This guy is nuts.

"You're joking, right?" I interrupted. "No," he replied. "No I'm not. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me. After that run as far into the forest as possible. I'll meet you there and explain everything. Do you think you can do that?"

"Umm…okay…" I said, very confused. Who wouldn't be? Some guy I just met is asking me to jump out a window and meet him in a forest. Quite suspicious, don't you think?

I jumped out the window and landed perfectly on my feet. Okay that sounds strange…

Then, like Dr.Crazy said, I ran as fast as I could (which was extremely fast) into the forest. I gasped at the speed, but truthfully, I loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow

**Wow. This my second update today. Guess I'm in a good mood. **

**Thanks to my one reviewer**, **Tsubasa Suzane and to everyone who** **read and/or added to their favorites list. I really appreciate it!**

**If I owned Twilight my Pen name would be IAMAWESOMECUZIOWNTWILIGHTANDEDWARDSOHAHA, but instead it's Rainbowzz so…**

**I do not own Twilight.**

After 2 minutes I knew I was far enough. I stopped next to a big tree and just stood there. My throat started to feel all fire-y. I wanted to go somewhere, do something. Quench my thirst. _NO!_ I thought _The Doctor guy told you to stay here! He said he'd explain. _And then my thirst was gone.

I signed and started singing to myself. How long does it take this guy? I closed my eyes and yesterday morning repeated.

Everything was the same, but this time I tried to scream. It didn't work. Well it did but it didn't seem real, like in my imagination.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. I was no longer in the forest, but in a beautiful mansion.

1…2…3…4………8 people stood in front of me, including the doctor , all of them gorgeous with gold eyes and pale skin. I stared at them and they stared back. It wasn't a curious stare, but a welcoming stare. I noticed the blonde-haired girl looked sorry for me. Okay…now this is getting weird. My stare turned into my 'What-the-hell?' look. They just nodded. I wanted to say "Do I have to spell it out for you guys? W-H-A-T. I-S. G-O-I-N-G. O-N?"

**That sucked but I'm watching a movie.**


	5. Chapter 5

Three updates, one day

**Three updates, one day. I think I'm going insane.**

**I do not own Twilight. **

After a few hours I knew everything. Everything but…

"What did you tell them once I jumped out the window? People are going to be suspicious: Girl disappears with doctor in room. Doctor runs away." I wondered.

"Don't worry, dear. Carlisle has it figured out." replied Esme. I turned to look at Carlisle.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said you ran away while I was on the phone with my sick mother and wasn't paying attention and to get away I said I'd look for you." explained Carlisle.

"What about moving?" asked Bella. "People are going to recognize her."

"Our excuse? Your grandmother is very sick and we're moving to see her." Carlisle was very calm. He must have asked Alice whether it would work or not.

"One more thing… How did we get here?" I had completely forgotten that I _should_ be in the forest. Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe I'm going insane. Who cares.

"When I found you, you were on the floor screaming. What happened?"

"I closed my eyes and yesterday morning repeated itself." I told him.

"Yesterday? That was Saturday. It's Wednesday now."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Hey! We forgot something…She hasn't looked in the mirror yet!" Said Alice all annoyingly excited.

I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

NOO

**NOO! I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET TODAY! I'm having so much fun with story. Extremely mini chapter cause I'm gonna make another one in a few minutes.**

**I like so totally do not own Twilight –starts to like so totally cry-.**

Alice pushed me to the mirror quickly. When I looked at myself the first thing I noticed was not my eyes, but my hair. What used to be ugly, dry and messy was now smooth, shiny and in and piggy tails. The second I noticed was my outfit: a white top, denim shorts, green and white shoes and white socks up to my knees with two green stripes at the top. **(A/N: Pics on profile)** And then finally I looked into my eyes. They looked so strange with my short body, child-like face and shoulder length brown hair in piggy tails. Freaky.

**Writing another chapter right now. **


	7. Chapter 7

I'm collecting a bunch of pictures of things in the story

**I'm collecting a bunch of pictures of things in the story. They'll be on my profile soon. Another mini chapter cause I'm busy.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**One Week Later…**

I've only been here for a week and I already found my power: I can stop people from thinking things, including myself. So if you were thinking about making pasta for dinner I could stop you from thinking about it and you won't even remember that pasta exists, until I want you to, that is. Carlisle says that's why I have control over my thirst. I stop myself from thinking about it.

I don't even need hunt, but I will anyway.

We were all in the living room doing whatever. I was on my new laptop when Carlisle walked in.

"We're leaving, everyone. Don't bother bringing anything. Just what you need," He announced.


	8. Chapter 8

Pictures have arrived

**Pictures have arrived! I was just talking to my only Twilight obsessed friend on Msn and she got Breaking Dawn for 16!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

I didn't bring much. Just the stuff I love…my I-pod touch, my laptop, my camera, my cell phone, comfy socks and PJs cause I like to wear them around the house. And books. And CDs. I stuffed it all in my backpack and ran downstairs.

"Come onnnn! Let's go already!" Wow. Alice was getting really annoying…I'll just make sure she forgets about it…ABRA CADABRA! Okay then. Wait…that's kinda pointless cause she'll have a vision anyway. Oh well.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Vancouver, BC, Canada." Edward told me. Hmm…I've never been to Vancouver.

"How old are we supposed to be?" asked Rosalie. Do we have to go to school or something?

"The same as you were before. Kylie will be 11." Gah. 11. At least school's gonna be easy.

"And the sun?" I guess I started a whole Q&A thing.

"Vancouver's rainy. We'll go on vacation in summer and most of spring." replied Carlisle.

"How big is the house?" Now it was Bella talking.

Carlisle was about to open his mouth but Alice beat him.

"Jazz and I will share, same for the rest of ya 'cept Ky." Okay.

"Yes, Alice." Carlisle sighed, Alice grinned and I laughed.

The rest of the car ride was peaceful and quite (other then Alice's "Are we there yet!?" every 5 seconds and the fact that she bouncing up and down).

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Alice."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now!?"

"N-YES! WE'RE HERE!"

She jumped out of the car while it was still moving. Emmett grabbed my camera and started to tape her. I was rolling on the floor laughing. Then Emmett pointed the camera at me.

"Watch as I approach the Kylie carefully. These creatures are quite insane so you must veeeery sneaky…" He said to the camera.

I got off the cement and wiped the dust off my jeans before chasing him around the front yard.


	9. Chapter 9

**We have to go soon and I don't know if I'll be able to type in the car, but…**

**I do not own Twilight.**

I ran up to find my room. It had blue walls…and…uhh…this explaining thing isn't really working. Anyway, I started to look through my closet. Umm, no. It was all _light pink. _Alice skipped into the room.

"Soo…whadayathinkisntitsoawesome? Iknowitsawesomecausepickeditalloutsoyoudonthavetotellmehowawesomeitis."

"Alice…it's all the color of puke! No offense, but I'm not 8. I don't like clothes from Gap and I haven't for years." I told her.

"Oh…well…then…LET THE SHOPPING BEGIN!" and before I knew it she was dragging me out of the room. **(A/N: I'm in the car now.)**

Bella refused to come and Rosalie was busy so it was just Alice and I. Normally I would have said no, too, but I _really _needed clothes. Alice kept saying things like "I'm so excited" and "New shopping buddy" in the car. I looked how fast she was going and screamed.

"ALICE! SLOW DOWN! NOWWWWW!"

"What's the big deal?" she asked, slowing down.

"My parents died in a car crash…" I whispered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't remember my human life." She replied.

Once we got to the mall it was non-stop shopping. I saw Alice grab a bunch of dresses in my size. Or maybe it was her size. I think were the same size, even if she's 6 years older then me.

When we left we had over thirty bags of PJs, shoes, shirts, dresses, pants, purses, jewelry, underwear and bras.

"Are you sure we're aloud to buy all this?" I asked her.

"Of course! You should see my closet…"


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm on a plane! Oh and…TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! Hooray for breakfast in bed. **

**_Update Aug 18:_**

**_Yesterday was my birthday! And today one of my best friends is coming homing home on vacation. She was gone all summer._**

When we got home I grabbed the bags to start trying on, but Rosalie walked in interrupting my personal fashion show.

"Alice wants you in her room. Now. And she says if you don't come then…well I don't know. Wasn't listening." She told me. I sighed.

"What do you want now?" I asked, walking into her room. Esme and Bella were sitting on the bed and Alice was searching her _huge_ walk-in closet.

"Finally!" she said it as if she had been waiting a century instead of 2 minutes. Bella rolled her eyes.

"So we're going out for dinner as a celebration for moving, just us girls…" When it comes to Alice, there is always an excuse for a party.

"But we don't eat…" I complained. She tossed me a Ziploc bag.

"Dump it in there. And let me finish…we're all going to wear dresses!" Oh god.

"So everyone has a dress, except you. So let's pick one!" She pulled out 6 garbage bags of dresses and started to pull them out. They were all either _really_ short or _really_ bright and colorful. All I said was no, no and no.

"Pick one already!" she was getting really frustrated with my picky-ness.

"How about this one?" Bella asked. She pulled out a strapless blue and white dress…and it was knee-length and…

Anyway, it was pretty.

"Perfect!" Alice turned to me. "Likey, no likey?"

"Umm okay…sure…"


	11. A N

Ah my goddddddd

**Ah my goddddddd. I'm so lazy, right? I'm gonna update try to update by the end of the month…Sorry for not updating for so long! And thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
